Rammus/Background
Story Ravaged by Rune Wars long past, the lands south of the Great Barrier are wrecked by chaotic magical storms, leaving the grasp of nature's rule tenuous at best. While abnormal flora or fauna are the norm rather than the exception in these ruined areas, perhaps none is more curious than the case of Rammus. While no one is entirely certain why an armadillo from the Shurima Desert crossed the Kumungu Jungle into the Plague Jungles, Rammus made just such a journey. There, amongst the twisted vines and festering rot, he came across an oddity - a healthy evergreen hedge maze, stretching as far as the eye could see. As he explored the maze, something compelled him towards its center - a light, a presence of some kind. As he drew closer, the light surged, blinding him and knocking him unconscious. When he awoke, Rammus' whole world had changed. The maze had vanished and he felt truly cognizant for the first time in his otherwise unremarkable life. As his predicament dawned on him, Rammus had a moment of panic. As he trembled, the earth around him began to shake, the intensity increasing until he managed to steady himself. As the quake receded, Rammus arose and left the Plague Jungles in search of others like him. His search brought him across all the lands south of the Great Barrier, but everywhere he went, he was unique. The hardships of this sojourn inspired him to craft the suit of armor that would earn him the title of Armordillo. Rammus's quest eventually drew him to the only place where a sentient armadillo is less than confounding - the League of Legends. "I've seen a lot of things, but this... this is a first." –- , after first meeting Rammus Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Ok." ;Movement/attacking *"Alright." *"Yeah." *"Ok." *"Ram." ;Taunt *Rammus says nothing, merely raising his arms in triumph. ;Laugh *Rammus puts his arms on his belly and laughs but makes no sound. Development *''Rammus was prototyped by Ezreal and finished in design by Coronach. Patch history had an ability power ratio. V1.0.0.111: * speed reduced by about 15%. V1.0.0.110: * : ** Slow reduced to 20/25/30/35/40% from 28/36/44/52/60%. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * cooldown increased to 12 from 9. V1.0.0.109: * cooldown increased to 12 from 9. (This change wasn't implemented) V1.0.0.105: * Fixed a bug with where the taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked the taunt. V1.0.0.104: * : ** Reduced the base damage return to 22/28/34/40/46 from 26/32/38/44/50. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip was not displaying the proper bonus damage return. V1.0.0.103: * Stats: ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ** Base Mana regen increased to 4.5 from 3.75. * cooldown reduced to 10 from 11. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 14 from 15. ** Now scales on 10% of Rammus's total armor. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 50/65/80/95/110. ** Fixed several bugs with it to make it more responsive. V1.0.0.101: * can now be cancelled. V1.0.0.100: * Fixed a bug causing the sound to continue after Rammus hit his target. * Fixed timing issues with basic attacks. V1.0.0.87: * Fixed a bug where could occasionally deal double damage. V1.0.0.86: * Stats: ** Attack ranged increased to 125 from 100. ** Mana regeneration per level increased to .06 from .05. * cooldown reduced to 11 from 12. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 15 from 18. ** Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from 40/50/60/70/80. * mana cost changed to 120 at all ranks from 100/150/200. V1.0.0.83: * Base mana regen increased to 0.75 from 0.5. * mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 90/100/110/120/130. * mana cost reduced to 50/65/80/95/110 from 50/70/90/110/130. V1.0.0.82: * Fixed a bug in which Rammus' movement speed was slightly too slow during and . * Tweaked autoattack animation timing. V1.0.0.81: * now displays the "Taunted!" pop up text for enemies. V1.0.0.61: * Fixed an issue that would cause to be removed by and . V1.0.0.52: * Stats: ** Base health increased to 420 from 400. ** Health per level increased to 86 from 76. * damage increased to 65/130/195 from 55/110/165. V0.9.25.24: * has been made it easier to hit immobile targets. V0.9.22.16: * : **Gave it a 1 sec cooldown upon casting. **Modified the Slow% to 28/36/44/52/60 from 40/45/50/55/60. **Modified Mana Cost to 90/100/110/120/130 from 80/95/110/125/140. **Updated tooltip to not say it stuns (since it doesn't). V0.9.22.15: * Stats: ** Reduced Base Health to 476 from 506. ** Increased Movement Speed to 305 from 300. * : ** Reduced Damage per second to 55/110/165 from 64/128/192. * : ** Modified Armor / Magic Resist to 50/75/100/125/150 from 40/80/120/160/200. ** Increased Damage Return to 26/32/38/44/50 from 24/30/36/42/48. * : * Increased Armor Reduction to 10/15/20/25/30 from 6/12/18/24/30. V0.8.22.115: * Armor/Magic Resist reduced to 40/80/120/160/200 from 50/100/150/200/250. V0.8.21.110: * Increased base health by 36, and health per level by 6. * Updated recommended item list. * : ** Added Magic Resist equal to the bonus armor. ** Increased damage to 24/30/36/42/48 return from 16/20/24/28/32. * : ** Lowered detonation distance with minions, increased detonation distance with champions. ** Can now be toggled off. ** Is now instant cast. ** Increased acceleration to .25 from .2. ** Reduced Mana cost to 80/95/110/125/140 from 85/105/125/145/160. * : ** Increased ability power ratio to .3 from .2. ** Reduced Mana cost to 100/150/200 from 150/200/250. * : ** Fixed a bug which caused it to be removed with Guardian Angel. July 10, 2009 Patch: Added. * : Rammus rolls into a ball accelerating towards his foes. Upon impact, he deals magic damage to nearby foes, knocking them back and slowing them. * : For a short duration, Rammus goes into a defensive stance resulting in massively increased armor and reflective damage to attackers. * : Because his foes are often in the habit of running away, Rammus has developed the means with which to force them to attack him for a short duration, and reduces their armor for the duration. * (Ultimate): The Earth shatters beneath Rammus dealing damage per second to nearby units and structures * (Innate): Rammus converts 25% of his armor into damage. }}